Crush
by AlabamaBound
Summary: This is a Nick and Mandy story. I stink at summaries.....


Okay, this is just a one shot.....However, if liked, I could be persuaded to write more. LOL!

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**

Nick hung up the phone and looked at it for a few seconds. Could it be possible that he'd heard Mandy right? He'd sworn that, in her drowsy state, she'd whispered, "Love ya." Right before she hung up the phone. They'd dated a few times and flirted like crazy in the lab. He'd even sang to her a few times.

For the past few monts though, he'd found himself looking forward to taking fingerprints to the lab. He'd even offered to take them more often lately. This earned him more than a few odd looks from Catherine and Warrick. He simply laughed it off and smiled.

He'd developed quite a crush on her. Which was silly, because he was too old for childish crushes. Or was he?

**'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much**

Besides, she'd never be interested in him. Could it be possible that Mandy felt the same way for him? Or was it just a sleep induced slip of the tongue? It was too much to hope for. Too much to consider.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know**

He knew that what he was really doing was running from the truth that someone that is perfect for him, could actually be interested in him. He found himself thinking about her at all times of the night and day. Wondering what she was doing. If she was thinking about him. Honestly, she had him totally under her spell and he was doubtful that she even knew it.

He decided that he needed a cold shower. Otherwise he was never going to get any sleep that night. He decided that he was going to ask her. If he made a fool of himself, he'd just have to live with that. He needed to know. Otherwise, he knew that he'd never get any sleep.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

That's how he found himself on her doorstep at three in the morning. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate it, but honestly, he needed to know and in typical Nick fashion, he decided to tackle it head on.

She answered the door and the look of annoyance, turned to one of concern. She looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

Nick smiled and said, "Can I come in?"

She smiled and opened the door wider and said, "Sure."

He paced the floor for a few minutes and finally said, "I probably should've waited until we were at work, but I didn't want anyone else to hear. I..."

Mandy smiled and there wasn't the least bit of annoyance in her voice when she said, "Okay. So, ask me."

Nick smiled and said, "Do you ever wonder if there could be more to us? I think I'm falling in love with you. I don't know if it's real or just a crush. Maybe I'm crazy."

Mandy was stunned. She'd dreamt of this moment forever. She'd been in love with Nick for as long as she could remember. Honestly, she never thought she'd stood a chance.

He took her silence to mean something completely different than what it really meant. So, he started to turn and leave. She put her hand on his arm and said, "Don't go."

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

****

He looked at her and smiled. Her breath caught in her chest. She'd seen that smiled a thousand different times. Never before had it made her feel quite so happy. She looked at him and he said, "Are you holding back too? Do you wonder what we could be together?"

She nodded and said, "I've been holding back. We work together and well, honestly, it wouldn't be good for either one of us to get involved."

"I've tried to fight it and walk away, but it's not going away. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Ever."

Mandy smiled and said, "What are you going to do about it?"

Nick shook his head and said, "I don't know. I want to see where it leads. Follow the possibilties. All I know is that I want to see what we can be together. Apart we are great, together we would be awesome."

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?**

****

They looked at each other and remembered all the times that they'd went out for harmless coffee dates and the few times they went to the movies together. Honestly, at the time, it had seemed more like two friends spending a nice evening together. Although, now Mandy had to admit that there were a few times, times that she'd wanted more. Longed for him to kiss her. She'd went home on those endless nights and punched her pillow. Sleep was a long time coming on those nights.

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever  
**

**  
**She looked at him now and knew that she wanted to take that chance. Wanted to see if they could make this into something that would last forever. A forever kind of love. That's what she wanted. She could see herself growing old with him. In her more lucid moments, she could even allow herself to see their unborn children. She smiled and Nick raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

She smiled and said,"Just thinking. I want to make this into something that will last forever."

Nick smiled and got ever closer to her and said, "So do I. I want to kiss you."

Mandy smiled and said, "What are you waiting for?"

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

****

"Are you sure? I don't..."

Mandy smiled and said, "I want you to kiss me. In about five seconds, I'm going to kiss you and then you'll have to peel me off of you. So, kiss me dude."

Nick laughed. She loved calling him, "Dude." It was their special word and it always made him smile. Sometimes, she simply look at him and whisper, "Dude." That's all. Nothing more. Somehow, more words weren't needed. That one word was always enough.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
**

**  
**It was enough to take his breath away when he looked at her. She'd managed to capture his heart and soul. He knew that he should walk out the door. That would be the safe thing to do. However, Nick Stokes was never the one to do the "safe" thing. So, he did what his heart told him. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly and gently. Time stood still for both of them. Everything and everyone else ceased to exist.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know**

He knew that he couldn't run from the truth anymore. He was in love with Mandy Webster. She'd managed to do what no other woman ever had. She'd captured him. Heart and soul. She'd hypnotized him. Simply by being a friend and being there for him. They'd built a friendship and from that friendship, love had grown.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

Mandy couldn't believe that she was standing here in her living room kissing Nick. She'd imagined this a thousand and one time, but never had she ever thought that it had the slightest chance of coming true. She knew at that moment that she was falling in love with him. It wasn't a crush. It was true love.

The scene ends and the music plays as the screen fades to black.......

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

**David Archuleta-Crush**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know.....**


End file.
